


Do Re Mi Fa

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Handcuffs, Kissing, Knifeplay, Language, Leashes, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Player!Patton, Sex, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After Thomas's recent break-up, he noticed that something was different about himself...something he wasn't eager to hide away.





	Do Re Mi Fa

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea to write this after I watched this video --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSpxnDV_Bpw
> 
> And no, Deceit isn't going to show up in this; this is actually Patton doing these things.

Patton sighed, currently in his room and looking over hundreds of pictures. Thomas had just broke-up with a partner he's been dating for two years, his poor kid an emotional mess; he was currently with Roman and Virgil, hoping to help him focus that emotion to create a meaningful piece. Whether it be a song or a poem or who knows what, Patton knows that he's going to treasure it just as much as Thomas will. Though...Patton had to admit that he has been feeling a little strange these last few days; it's like he can't control his libido anymore, craving sex and physical affection more than usual. The stranger thing was that Thomas wasn't feeling the same as him; they usually had similar emotional states, so the group was a little confused on what was happening.

He felt as a hand rested on his shoulder and knew it was Logan. "Hey, Lo! What's up?" "Patton, you have been in your room for the last 6 hours; have you had anything to eat or drink?" Patton pointed next to himself, a small collection of food wrappers and empty water bottles beside him. "Good. I, um..." Morality was keen on Logan now; it was rare for him to fumble for his words. "May I talk to you in private?" "Is it about my emotions not matching Thomas's?" He nodded. "Okay." Logan was glad that he was able to pull Morality away from his pit of nostalgia. They all knew just how dangerous it was for Patton if he's in his own room for too long.

They walked around the mindscape for a little bit, Logan hoping that the walk would free up some of Patton's thoughts. As soon as they entered Logan's room, however, Patton felt that spark once more, his eyes darkened with desire as he raked his eyes over Logic's body (he didn't really care if they all had the same face and body, they all were different). "I--...What's with that look?" "What look, Logan?" "The one of desire...towards me; are you feeling okay?" Patton smiled coyly, his eyes settling on Logan's throat. "I'm fine." The other shook his head. "No, you're not. I don't know what has happened to you, but something has changed... Has Deceit been talking to you recently?" He shook his head. "No. He hasn't."

Logan swallowed, feeling pinned in place by Patton's hungry eyes. "You know, I...heh, I didn't think it would take me so long to figure this out." "Figure what out?" "How much I...I want you." Logan's cheeks became hot, Patton smiling sweetly to him. "Y-You mean that?" "Lo, I don't have a reason to lie to you. I...I'm being honest with you on how I feel. I want you. I love you." He spoke as he walked closer to Logan, the man backpedaling until he stumbled onto his bed, Thomas's heart standing between his legs.

Wait, this isn't right. I mean, yeah, Patton does love Logan, but these words...they're not what he would actually say to the other if he was truly confessing his feelings to him. Yet, he didn't try to stop the words; they felt...right falling off his lips, enraptured by how flustered Thomas's mind was right now. "I-I...I-I don't know what to say, Patton, um..." "Then don't." He purred as he leaned down, his face mere inches from the other male's, loving how wide his eyes went. He gently removed Logan's glasses, setting them on his nightstand, before he leaned in more and connected their lips. Logan inhaled sharply, stunned, trying to process the feeling of Patton's lips on his own, how they felt moving against his own.

He hesitated, but after a minute, he sunk into the kiss, whimpering softly as Patton smirked into it, crawling into his lap and forcing himself onto his back, making sure that their lips stayed locked. "Why are you telling me this now?" "Because, I um...I've been in love with you for a long time, Lo, but I was so scared that you might not feel the same; if you rejected me, at least with how Thomas is now, I wouldn't have too much of an affect on him." Logan felt his throat tighten. He's always known that Patton loved all of them, always making sure that they all felt loved whenever he could, but to think that he was actually in love with  _him_.

"I would have thought...you would be in love with Roman or even Virgil. Why do you love...me?" "Because you're my everything. Without you, I can't function properly; I'd keep Thomas in nostalgic times, I'd only hurt him and Virgil. But, with you...with you I don't have to be afraid that things will go wrong." Logan felt his heart stop for a second, his nerves eating at his mind. His own emotions were a wreak at the moment, wanting this but at the same time wanting to push it away; Logic has been madly in love with Patton for quite awhile, but forced himself to not act on his feelings, not wanting to risk creating internal turmoil for Thomas to try and deal with. "I... Patton, I love you too, but...I'm just not sure about this." He tilted his head like a puppy, and for fuck sake could he stop being cute for two seconds?

"Why not?" "I...I'm worried that if this doesn't work out, that Thomas will have to deal with the backlash on top of whatever life has handed him at that time." Patton's eyes softened, cradling his face in his hands. "Then...maybe we should take this slow. I'm sorry if I seem too eager for things to heat up, I... I just can't mellow out my emotions right now. I love you so much it's maddening." Logan took one of Morality's hands in his own, conflicted. "I...I would like to take this slowly, but..." Patton perked up a little. "I wouldn't mind if we kept going tonight." "Yeah?" Logan nodded and Patton's smile widened.

He loosened up Logic's tie, slipping it off his neck before he went back to kissing him, his hands leaving Logan's face, pulling his shirt out from his pants and ducking under the hem, tracing and stroking the skin of his abs. Logan inhaled through his nose sharply, a pleased sound leaving him at Patton's actions, gently pulling him closer as he threaded his fingers into Patton's hair. In the back of his mind, Patton was thrilled with how things turned out; he had been worried that Thomas's mind would turn him down, having decided that he wouldn't try to further anything with Logan if he didn't show any interest in speeding things up.  _Why am I thinking like that?_ Patton questioned to himself, but chose to ignore it, focusing on devouring Logan's lips before releasing them to attack his throat, the man gasping loudly.

"Off. Get this off, please." Logan pulled at Patton's shirt and the man smirked playfully, quickly stripping out of his shirt and cardigan, taking Logan's own in his hands and pulling it off his body, bending down and started to decorate his soft skin with kisses. "P-Patton..." He breathed, hands roaming over his back and shoulders. "I, um..." "Yes, Logan?" The other Side swallowed, nervous. "There's something...I was wondering if you'd be okay with doing..?" Morality straightened up, cupping Logic's cheek. "What is it, sweety?" Logan again swallowed nervously, reaching for his nightstand and pulling out something Patton didn't think he'd have: it was a pocket knife.

"...How did you want me to use it?" "Run it over my skin; you can cut me too, if...if you're comfortable with that. Just! If you do, please don't cut anywhere my shirt can't cover it." Patton, after a moment, grinned warmly to the man under him. "I didn't think knifeplay was something you would be into." "I...I like how it feels; the blade on my skin, the...the sting of getting cut." Patton hummed. "Was this something you did back when you and Virgil were fooling around?" It was never anything serious between then, just a means for them to both relax. Logan nodded his head.

Patton gently pushed Logan back against the bed, flipping the blade out with a strange ease, hovering the point of it over Logan's skin. Logic moaned softly when the cold metal touched his skin, trying to keep still as Patton drew a long line down his chest. Morality traced the tip of the knife all the way back to Logan's collarbone before he carefully put more pressure behind the blade, making another line, this time shorter as blood bloomed from the cut. "Fuck..." "That feel good, sweety?" Logan hummed, his hips wiggling a little. Patton scooted back until he sat on Logan's thighs, Thomas's mind a little confused on his actions. "I wanna see you touch yourself, baby." Logan was shocked, sitting up a little. "Y-You sure?" "Mm-hm. I want to see your pretty face twist in pleasure every time I make you feel good." Logan's face turned bright red; he wasn't expecting Patton to say that.

He hesitated for only a second, undoing his belt and pants, slipping them down along with his underwear, freeing his half hard cock and wrapping his hand around himself. Morality waited until he was more focused on touching himself before he pressed the blade to his skin once more, tracing the lines of his hips, a soft whimper coming from Logic's throat. "You sound so pretty, Logan. Can I hear more of that pretty voice?" "Shit, Patton..." Logan whined as he gently dug the tip of the blade into his skin, cutting just above his left hip, the blood slowly bubbling up and dripping down his skin.

Patton was glad that Logan had dark colored sheets, the blood that fell onto them not really visible. "Should've gotten a towel." "N-No, it's okay. I don't really mind if the blood gets on the sheets; I have them dark for this reason alone." Patton gave Logan a weak smile. "If that's what you wish, Logan." He nodded, another moan escaping him as he tightened his grip on his member, going a little faster as Patton kept tracing the blade over his skin. Patton loved how Logan let out a keen moan when he drew a line down his throat, his back arching off the bed a little. He then started to making light lines on his arms and shoulders, getting him to thrash a little under him, moans and mewls becoming common place. "Fuck. You're so responsive, Lo. I just love how you moan for me, how you can't keep still anymore. That's it, baby, arch into my touch." He hushed as Logan pressed his chest up to feel more of the blade against his body.

"Shit...damn it.." "You getting close?" He hummed and Patton smiled warmly to him. "Speed up for me, sweety. I want you to come with my name on you lips." He spoke as he started to make several little cuts on his chest and over his ribs, Logan arching into each cut, moans falling from his lips like water as he stroked his cock even faster; Patton smiled warmly when he discovered that Logan tended to curse more when he was close. "Shit! Fuck, fuck, shit I..I...Fuck, Patton!" He screamed as he came, his seed making lines on his stomach. Logan was panting hard under him and Patton soaked in the sight of him like this, sperm and blood mixing on his chest. "You're so pretty, Logan, my sweet." The named man smiled, but it faltered a little when he saw how hard Thomas's heart was.

Patton raised a brow when Logan pulled him further onto his bed, having him rest against the headboard. That confusion left him with a smirk when he watched Logan undo his pants, pulling his throbbing member out of his briefs and a light moan escaped him. Logan took all of him into his wet craven, sucking almost hungerly as he swirled his tongue around his length. "Fuck, that's it, sugar." Patton still had the blade in his hand and decided to reward Logan's eagerness by tracing the blade over his back, the other Side moaning around him, his hips rolling at the sensation. "Oh, you are such a horny slut, aren't you? Sucking on my cock, but rocking your hips like a whore; bet you wish Roman or Virgil were here to fuck your tight ass, don't you?" Logan moaned loudly, humming in agreement as he bucked his hips back, truly feeling desperate for sex.

Morality glanced down and saw that Logan was already hard again, leaking pre-cum onto his sheets. "You want me to cut you again? Touch yourself." Logic groaned, quickly coiling his hand around himself again and pumping his hand fast; Patton bucked his hips up to choke him a little as he cut a line into the small of his back, muffling his loud, needy moan. "Fuck...you're moaning so much; you getting close again, baby?" Logan hummed in confirmation, gripping himself a little tighter. "When you taste my seed on your tongue, you can come. Understood?" Logan glanced up to him from under his lashes, his desperation so bright in his eyes, but there was also understanding in them, going back to giving Patton head. Morality gripped Logan's hair to still him as he bucked his hips a few times, groaning as he shot his load deep into his throat, the other moaning a loud as he could as he came for the second time.

"Mm...that's my good boy." Patton cooed as he carefully laid Logan down on his side, leaning down to kiss his cheek before slipping out of bed. He walked into Logan's bathroom, got a towel damp and grabbed the first aid kit, returning to the other Side. Logic groaned when he felt the cool cloth on his body, but realized that Patton hadn't left like he originally thought; he grinned lovingly to the father of the Sides as he wiped away the drying semen and the blood, dressing all the cuts so they didn't get infected. "...Stay? Please?" Logan's never been one who was broken up if his partner or partners chose to leave after they were all sated, but...something was different this time. He wanted Patton to be at his side this time, sensing something deep within the man that was completely off character for him, but unable to place it.

Patton gave him a tired smile, climbing back into his bed, letting him cuddle up with him. "Do you need anything else?" Logan shook his head, lids already falling from exhaustion. Patton wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, letting him nuzzle further into his body before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Patton woke up. He glance to his left and saw that Logan was off of his body, curled up into a ball with his back towards him. He softly slipped out of his bed, grabbed his shirt and cardigan and re-dressed. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Logan shift in his sleep, having turned to face him, but didn't seemed bother with the fact that he couldn't feel his body heat or skin.  _Good..._ He walked out of his room and fell against the other Side's door when he closed it. That spark that's been eating at him for the longest time now...

Patton should be disgusted with himself that he just basically used Logan to get himself off, but he strangely didn't. In fact, that spark inside of him felt sated; not entirely, but he knew almost instantly what he needed to do to get himself back into his normal emotional balance. He had to use the others for sex and sex alone. He could still tend to their needs--hopefully--but for the most part, he needs to make them desire getting him off. He knew he should be feeling bad about this, but that spark wasn't about to let him feel that way.

"This...is not going to end well..."


End file.
